


Best Birthday Ever

by erynwen



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erynwen/pseuds/erynwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeta'ed birthday fic for the 1st anniversary of <span><a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/"><b>jim_and_bones</b></a></span>. I'm still no native speaker, so I'm sorry for any SPAG fail you encounter ^^.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

“Wake up, Bones!”  
Leonard groans, hides under his pillow. Maybe, if he ignores him…  
“Come on, it’s your thirtieth birthday!”  
“You say that again and I’m gonna kill you,” Bones grumbles from under his pillow, still not willing to face his friend.  
“Aw, but it’s the big 3. You’ve got to celebrate that.”  
Bones gives up, throws his pillow in the general direction of Jim’s voice, missing him completely.  
“I hate you.”  
“No, you don’t. Now, get dressed, we’re going out.”  
“I’m not going anywhere, and you can’t make me.”  
“Bones…”  
Bones lets out a sigh, and closes his eyes.  
It’s not that he hates his birthday. He doesn’t. Or he didn’t, before today.  
Today, he feels old, and not at all in a celebrating mood, and he just wants to hide in his room until midnight comes and he can pretend his birthday never happened.  
Of course, being friends with Jim Kirk, he has no such luck. Ignoring him will only lead to pouting and nagging and, at the end of the day, a headache from hell.  
“OK, but I warn you – anything even remotely resembling a party, and I swear to God, I will use as many hypos on you I can find.”  
Jim smiles at him, eyes lighting up.  
“Deal!”

In the end, it’s not bad. They end up in a park, basking in sunlight, talking about everything that is not Academy. At one point, Jim lies down next to Leonard, their shoulders touching, and tells him how, as a kid, he always thought that clouds were made of cotton candy, and he still wonders, sometimes, if that was one reason for him to join Starfleet.  
Leonard watches him then, his face relaxed and open, his blue eyes gleaming in the sun, and he wants to reach out, stroke his chin, run his hands through his hair.  
Jim chooses that exact moment to point out that “this cloud looks just like a dick”, and kills the mood entirely.

Later, the sun a good deal farther in the west, they head back to Leonard’s room, where Jim flicks two buttons on Leonard’s PADD before he vanishes into the living room.  
As Leonard looks down on the screen, the face of his daughter appears on it, as she shouts “Happy Birthday, Daddy” as loud as she can.  
It hurts a little in his ears, and it’s the best thing he heard today.  
They have half an hour, in which she shows him the picture she made for him (stick figures and a laughing sun), and tells him about her week, and she laughs and blows kisses at the screen.  
When it’s time for her to go to bed, Jocelyn gives him a weak smile, and congratulates him, too. It’s not heartfelt, he can see that much, but he cuts off the connection with a smile.

He goes after Jim, not sure what to say, wants to thank him, maybe even kiss the living daylights out of him, but stops at the door.  
Jim is standing next to the couch, a muffin with a candle stuck on top of it in his hand, smiling at him.  
“Happy Birthday, Bones.”  
Leonard steps into the room, looks at the muffin.  
“You call this a birthday cake?”  
Jim scrunches his nose.  
“Yeah, I wanted to get you a real, big one, but couldn’t find the time to go to the bakery, and then I wanted to make you one, but that kinda went completely wrong, and I think they might need a new oven now in the kitchen…”  
Leonard takes the muffin in his hand, fingers brushing over Jim's.  
“Thank you.”

They stand there for a moment, grinning at each other like fools, then Jim’s gaze flicks down.  
“You should make a wish, before that candle goes out.”  
Leonard lifts the muffin to his face, his eyes not leaving Jim’s face, and blows out the candle.  
“So, what did you wish for?”  
“If I told you that, it won’t come true.”  
As Jim snorts, Leonard steps even closer, so close he can feel Jim's breath as it leaves his nose, so close he feels the warmth radiating from him.

He doesn’t know what makes him do it, but he’s reaching out, fingers brushing Jim’s jaw, trailing up to his hair, and he leans in, presses his lips to Jim’s mouth.  
A hand slides around his neck as he feels Jim smile before he kisses him back.

They stand there for he doesn’t now how long, only realizes he’s still holding his ‘cake’ in one hand while the other is still in Jim’s hair. They’re not really moving, not really touching, only kissing like it’s the most important thing in the world.  
Leonard breaks the kiss with a sigh, draws back to look into Jim’s face.  
He’s smiling, fingers stroking the small hairs on Leonard’s neck.

“So, best birthday ever?”  
Leonard remembers his childhood, remembers days full of laughter, remembers the simple wishes he had back then.  
Remembers his father, capturing every waking minute with his holovid recorder, and smiles wistfully.  
“No, not the best.”  
He leans closer, brushes his lips against Jim’s ear.  
“But very, very close.”  
He feels Jim’s smile against his cheek.  
“I bet I could make it a lot better,” he hears a whisper as a hand brushes against his crotch.  
He laughs, and as Jim drags him to the bedroom, he’s glad he didn’t stay in bed this morning.


End file.
